Standing in the Rain
by Amanda Lily Potter
Summary: NOT SLASH! T just incase. When Harry Potter needs to think, he goes to the astronomy tower. What happened when it was raining outside and Draco Malfoy goes up to the tower one night to find Harry Potter standing on the ledge, ready to jump?
1. Chapter 1

_**Standing in the Rain**_

**By:** Amanda Lily Potter

**A/N:** OK I should be working on my other stories but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I've already started on chapter 2 so tell me if you like this. Oh, and beforeI forget, THIS IS NOT SLASH! not that there's anything wrong with that.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing to do with anything that you may recongnize, I only own the plot.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter needs to think and it's raining outside he goes to the astronomy tower. What happened when it was raining outside and Draco Malfoy goes up to the tower one night to find Harry Potter standing on the ledge, ready to take the last plunge of his life? Will he save him or only make things worse for the raven haired Gryffindor? Not Slash.

**Warnings:** Implied Suicide Attempt

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all started

Whenever it was storming outside all occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be sitting indoors by a nice warm fire, all except an unruly haired emerald eyed bespectacled teen. Harry Potter was usually sitting in the astronomy tower, just watching the rain fall. He only ever felt at peace when it rained, he felt as if the rain washed away all his problems.

That night however, was different, for Harry wasn't sitting inside the tower, he was standing outside on the ledge of the tower just feeling the rain fall around him. He stood there, with his arms wide, feeling clean and refreshed and ready to face the world. He didn't know how long he had been standing there must have been a couple of hours before he heard footsteps climbing up the tower.

He didn't even bother to turn around, didn't think about how he would look to an outsider, he just stood there feeling content. Harry only looked up when he heard somebody shout.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing!"

Harry spun around, but before he could see the face of the speaker he lost his footing and fell off the ledge he was standing on. Harry knew he was going to die; he had just closed his eyes when he felt two hands grab him under the arms. He looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy looking down on him.

"Potter, are you ok?" Malfoy asked, and he sounded truly concerned.

Harry went to nod but banged his head on a sharp rock on the wall. Blood started to flow from the newly formed cut on his forehead. Squinting up at Malfoy through the blood running into his eye, he slowly shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going to pull you up," Malfoy had to practically yell over the rain.

It took a good twenty minutes for Draco to pull Harry back up inside the tower. Once both boys were safe, Draco laid down so the other boy's head was resting in his lap. Draco ripped his own shirt and gently started to dab at the gash on Harry's forehead. He noticed Harry's eyes start to droop and shook the other boy's shoulder.

"Come on Potter, stay awake," Draco urged.

Draco continued wiping Harry's cut cleaned. Once he finished, Draco sat Harry up and let him lean against Draco's chest as Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry once again started to fall asleep but Draco kept him awake by talking and asking random questions that would cause the other boy to think. Draco knew that Harry couldn't go to sleep after a bang on the head like that; he could end up with a concussion.

They sat like that for another half hour before Draco realized how late it was and he reckoned that by the time Harry got into a bed that it would be alright for him to sleep. Looking down he noticed that Harry was already looking half asleep and that he probably wouldn't be able to make it to the Gryffindor common room on his own without collapsing half-way, if he even made it half-way.

Still running his hand through Harry's hair he softly asked if he would like Draco to help him back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry just shook his head 'no'.

"Well I'm not going to let you stay here all night," Draco said as he stood up, bringing Harry up with him. He took off his cloak and draped it over Harry's wet clothes as he say the shorter boy shaking, "Do you think you can make it there on your own?"

Harry nodded and went to take a step when he collapsed. He would have hit the ground if Draco hadn't caught him right before the impact. After making sure Harry was alright he stood the other boy back up and put an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and pulled him in so Harry was leaning against Draco's chest.

"Com on then, you can come sleep in my dorm. At least I can make sure you get there safely. Come on then, that's it, nice and steady," Draco urged Harry on as the slowly made their way to the dungeons.

Harry had to stop a couple times because of drowsiness, but other than that they made it down to the Slytherin common room without incident. The only problem they encountered was when they actually reached Draco's common room. Draco gave the password, but when they entered Draco wished he would've taken the chance of walking Harry back to the Gryffindor tower; inside the Slytherin common room was none other than Blaise Zabini.

Blaise looked up from the book he was reading when he heard somebody enter the common room. He was surprised to see Draco half leading half carrying an unconscious Harry Potter. He was about to question it when Draco gestured for Blaise to be quiet and follow him.

Once in their dorm, Draco sat Harry on his bed and covered him with the quilt. Sitting down beside Harry, Draco pulled the smaller boy beside him and started running his hands through Harry's hair. Looking down he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep.

Draco looked at Blaise, who was sitting on his own bed, and he began to explain, "As a prefect, I'm supposed to do rounds o the school. I was checking the astronomy tower when I saw Potter standing on the ledge. I don't think he was going to jump, but when I called out to him I guess he slipped and fell. I managed to grab him, but he smashed his head. He looked dead on his feet, so I brought him here, so I could make sure he would be alright. Are you ok with this?"

Blaise looked like he was going to comment, but Harry started to violently shake in his sleep. Blaise got up and tried to help Draco calm Dumbledore's Golden Boy. Nothing they did seemed to work until Draco started rubbing circles on Harry's back. Blaise took this as his cue to leave and went back to the common room with his book.

As he started to wake up, Harry was aware of somebody rubbing his back. Feeling content he shifted in the strong arms holding him. Just then he became fully aware of the arms holding him. Looking up he saw the worried face of Draco Malfoy looking down on him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

Harry only nodded.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll sit with you if you want."

Again Harry only nodded.

Draco laid down on the bed and went to pull back but Harry had a death grip on Draco's school robes. Draco closed the curtains around his bed as he laid down beside the distraught boy in his arms. He pulled Harry towards him and put the smaller boy's head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry to offer comfort.

Harry leaned into the embrace and started to fall back to sleep when he heard a loud buzzing sound. Looking up he saw Draco push a button on a wizarding alarm clock. As he was looking at the clock he noticed that classes would be starting in an hour's time. He started to sit up when Malfoy pulled him back down and began rubbing circles on Harry's back.

"Go back to sleep. You'll be ok. I'll get Blaise to make thorough notes for us to copy," Draco said, recovering them with the quilt.

Harry shook his head and attempted to sit up again. This time Draco sat up with him and put his hand on the raven haired boy's back to keep Harry steady. The two stood and Draco helped Harry get dressed into his, now dry and clean thanks to the house elves, Gryffindor uniform before getting dressed himself.

After they got dressed, Draco led Harry through the Slytherin common room, ignoring all the looks he got as he went. Harry was more aware of where he was going, but still stumbled. When they made it to the Great Hall, Draco led Harry over to the Slytherin table to sit next to Blaise.

"Good morning," Blaise greeted, looking up from his book, "Potter, nice to meet you when you are actually awake."

"Umm…you too, I guess," Harry replied looking at his hands.

"Morning Blaise," Draco greeted, putting food on both his and Harry's plates.

After telling Harry to eat, Draco started to eat his own breakfast. After five minutes, Draco felt a pressure on his left shoulder. Looking over Draco saw Harry using his shoulder as a pillow. Draco wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulders as a source of warmth. Hearing footsteps Draco looked up and saw Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley looking at him with looks of pure hatred on their faces.

"Let him go Malfoy," Ron demanded.

"And what if I don't?" Draco challenged.

While Draco and Ron were arguing Hermione was trying to ease Harry away from the Slytherin table, but once again Harry proved to be stronger than he looked by grabbing Draco's cloak. Hermione tried to guide him to the Gryffindor table when he flinched away from her touch.

Draco, who was getting annoyed of being pestered by Gryffindors, motioned for Blaise and Pansy to help him out. It turned out they didn't need to help because at that moment Professor Snape walked up behind Hermione and Ron.

"And what seems to be the problem here?" Snape asked, startling both of the angry Gryffindors.

"Nothing Professor," Draco replied, "We were just talking, honest."

"Granger, Weasley; go back to you table or leave the Great Hall. Either way, I want you both out of my sight now," Professor Snape said in a deadly whisper.

As the two scurried off, Severus Snape had a clear view of Harry. Raising a questioning eyebrow, Snape gestured to Harry with his hand.

Draco leaned down and whispered something to Harry. After receiving the smaller boy's nod, Draco told the professor that they would explain after potions class, which they both had first.

Accepting this answer, Professor Snape stalked down to the dungeons to prepare for his first class. Draco mentioned for Blaise and Pansy to follow him as he helped Harry stand. They left twenty minutes early so that they would have plenty of time to get to the potions classroom. They were the first ones to arrive. They sat in a corner at the front of the room; Draco and Harry sat at the desk by the wall, Blaise and Pansy beside them, and Crabbe and Goyle would sit at the desk behind them.

As if on cue Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room and sat at the desk. Not too long after, all the other students started to arrive. Ron and Hermione were two of the last students to arrive. Glaring at Malfoy, they took their usual places at the back of the class.

Professor Snape walked into the class and looked around at the changed seating plan. He did a double take when he saw Harry Potter sitting with the Slytherins. He noticed the Gryffindors giving Harry dirty looks, while the Slytherins didn't seem to care. To him it seemed that Draco and his group seemed to be blocking Harry from the Gryffindors' looks.

The class went by a usual, Neville made his potion explode twice. By the end Harry was again using Draco as a pillow. Snape walked over and noticed that Draco was half asleep. After the class was dismissed he waited until the last person left before turning to the two boys in front of him. Severus decided that Harry should tell his story before the boy actually did fall asleep.

"Every night, I go to the astronomy tower to think. I usually sit inside the tower, but when it rains I stand on the ledge. It makes me feel…alive I guess. Last night I heard footsteps and a voice, I went to turn around, lost my footing, and fell," Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders and still not moving his head from where it was resting on Draco.

"But that doesn't explain why you're so tired," Professor Snape said.

"I just haven't been sleeping properly I guess," Harry shrugged.

Professor Snape looked at Harry curiously before asking Draco for his side of the story.

Draco told the professor the same thing he told Blaise late the night before. While he was talking he realized Harry was already asleep. He finished his story and looked at the professor to see what he would say.

Professor Snape looked thoughtful before saying, "Take mister Potter back to your dorm, and make sure he sleeps. Stay down there, I will tell your professors that you will not be attending classes for the rest of the day. I want both of you to come back here at seven tonight."

"Yes sir," Draco replied, gently waking Harry up.

Harry managed to stay awake until they made it to Draco's dorm. The two boys took off their cloaks and sat down on the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence with only the sound of breathing filling the room.

Surprisingly it was Harry who broke the silence, "Thanks," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

Draco looked up surprised, "For what?"

"For helping me," Harry still didn't look up from his hands.

"No problem," Draco replied.

Silence filled the room while the two boys were thinking about the last couple of hours. While they were thinking they both thought of the same question, 'why are we enemies?'

* * *

**A/N: **If you made it this far that means that you must have read this and at least partially liked it so give me a review to tell me what you think or how I can improve. Thank you!

A.L.P


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing in the Rain**

By: Amanda Lily Potter

Summary: When Harry Potter needs to think and it's raining outside he goes to the astronomy tower. What happened when it was raining outside and Draco Malfoy goes up to the tower one night to find Harry Potter standing on the ledge, ready to take the last plunge of his life? Will he save him or only make things worse for the raven haired Gryffindor? Not Slash.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you may or may not recongnize...except for the plot that IS mine.

A big thanks to all my reviewers...the comments to the reviews will be at the bottom of the chapter. ENJOY!

NOTE: People are asking why I'm not making it slash. The reason is simple, I have a different idea in mind. I give my permission to anyone who would like to make a new version of it as a slash just so long as you tell me beforehand.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Protection, Talks, Laughs, and Welcomes**

_Silence filled the room while the two boys were thinking about the last couple of hours. While they were thinking they both thought of the same question, 'why are we enemies?'_

Both boys laid down, Draco holding Harry as if he were protecting a younger brother. As they laid there they thought about the choices they made in life, and what could have happened if they chose differently. Looking over at Harry, Draco realized the raven-haired boy had fallen asleep. He laid there watching Harry sleep and he noticed that Harry looked so young and fragile. Making a silent vow to protect the young boy in his arms Draco too fell asleep.

When Harry awoke, he noticed the blonde was still asleep. Deciding to let the other boy sleep, Harry gently and carefully untangled himself from Draco's arms. Getting up and stretching he looked at the alarm clock and saw that the rest of the school would be in the Great Hall eating dinner. Remembering that Draco said that they had a meeting with Professor Snape, Harry realized he would have no choice but to wake the other boy up.

"Malfoy, we should get down to Professor Snape's office," Harry started shaking the blonde boy awake.

"Tired, go back to sleep," Draco mumbled, rolling over in his sleep.

"We have that meeting with Snape in less than an hour remember?" Harry decided to try to bribe Draco into waking up, "If you get up, I'll give you chocolate."

Hearing that Draco sprang up out of bed, "I'm up, where's my chocolate?"

Harry laughed, "It's up in the Gryffindor Tower. Don't worry, you'll get it eventually."

Draco glared at him before looking at the time, "Oh crap, we have to be in Snape's office in half an hour."

"Why do we have to go to see Snape anyway?"

"I'm not sure. He just said for both of us to be there by 7 o'clock tonight."

"Oh, so I guess we better get going then huh?" Harry asked, going back to being a bit withdrawn.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, trying to get Harry to open up.

"Better. You really don't have to help." Harry said, finally looking up at Draco.

"Yes, I know, but I want to. Now let's go before we're late," Draco said, walking towards the door.

"Alright," Harry too got up and headed towards the door when Draco pulled out a hand to stop him.

"You sure you're alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm positive. Come on, if we don't leave now, then we are going to be late," Harry said, walking around Draco.

The two boys walked through the deserted Slytherin common room. They walked in a comfortable silence. Draco kept looking over at Harry to make sure the smaller boy was keeping up and that he wasn't lying when Harry said he was 'alright'. Halfway to Professor Snape's office Harry seemed to be doing better than yesterday but Draco could see Harry's energy was running out.

They walked for another tree minutes before Harry had to stop for a rest. Turning to look at the other boy, Harry mumbled an apology before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Walking towards the dark-haired teen, he made himself comfortable on the floor beside him before commenting on what Harry had last said, "What are you sorry for? I'm personally surprised that you made it this far without stopping. We still have a little while before we have to be there, and if we're late then we'll just tell him the truth, alright?"

Harry nodded and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, "Yeah, I just…nevermind, forget I said anything. It's not important."

Draco gave Harry a look but put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "I want you to know that if you ever need to talk or anything then I'm right here. You think you are ready to start walking again?"

Harry nodded his head and the two boys continued their walk to Professor Snape's classroom.

While the two walked Draco realized that over the last day he had come to think of Harry as a little brother and was getting to be very protective of him. He decided that nothing would harm Harry if he had anything to do with it.

Meanwhile Harry felt oddly safe while walking with Malfoy of all people. Deciding not to think about it Harry just concentrated on not tripping or stumbling for the rest of the way.

Once they finally made it to the classroom they saw the professor standing in the doorway. As the two teens walked towards him, the professor stepped aside and let them pass. Walking towards the front of the class Severus sat at his desk while his two students sat at the table directly in front of him.

Clearing his throat the surly professor began to speak to the two boys he knew he would be seeing a lot of before the first term was finished, "I have been thinking about what the two of you told me this morning and I have a few options for you both. The first choice is that, Harry; I will talk to Professor McGonagall and will get you transferred into Slytherin. This way both Draco and myself will be easy for you to contact if anything were to happen. The second choice is Draco transferring to Gryffindor, but I doubt Draco nor would the other Gryffindors like that option very much. The third and final option I could think of would be you both stay in your original houses but sit together for meals and classes. I would personally choose the first option, but the choice is up to the both of you. If you wish, you can think about it tonight at let me know first thing in the morning."

Draco turned to Harry and gave his thoughts on the matter, "I think that we should go with the first choice. Harry, you were pretty out of it this morning so you probably didn't notice all the looks the Gryffindors were giving you. It surprisingly wasn't all of the Gryffindors; it was mostly just Granger and Weasley. I know that none of the Slytherins would mind. The final decision is yours. Why don't you think about it tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow morning? Thank-you sir, we'll se you tomorrow. Good night."

The two were almost at the door when Professor Snape called Draco back to him, "Draco, before you leave, I have to talk to you for a moment, and it will not take long."

Draco told Harry to sit down at the nearest desk and walked back to the professor, "Yes sir?"

The professor looked down at the student in front of him. He looked back and forth between Draco and Harry for a moment before talking, "Draco you should tell him soon. I would suggest before you're parents come. The longer you keep it from him, the more upset he will be in the long run."

Draco looked over to Harry then back at the professor, "You're right, I'll just have to make sure he hears me out before jumping to conclusions."

Severus nodded and dismissed Draco, after reminding the blonde haired teen to see him in the morning to tell him their decision. Severus sat back in his chair and watched as Draco led Harry out of the classroom. As he watched the two boys he thought to himself that everything will turn out right in the end, even if it killed him.

Draco and Harry walked in silence towards the Slytherin common room. They were not even halfway there when Draco noticed Harry was running out of the little energy he had to begin with. Saying he had to stop to tie his shoe, Draco knelt down and fiddled with his shoe laces while he watched Harry through his eye lashes.

When Draco said that he needed to stop, Harry gratefully slid down the wall and ended up sitting next to Draco. Looking over he saw the blonde haired teen beside him wasn't even tying his shoe, just stalling for time. He mentally reminded himself to thank the other boy for it later.

Looking at Harry, Draco realized that Harry was looking back at him and that the dark haired teen knew that Draco was just stopping in order to let Harry rest for a minute before continuing on their way. Letting go of his shoe laces he leaned against the wall beside Harry. Turning to face the other boy, Draco asked him what he felt about everything that had been happening.

Harry glanced up at Draco before looking back down at his hands, "I dunno. I guess I agree with what both you and Professor Snape were saying. I know that I don't really belong with all the other Gryffindors. I suppose I shouldn't have argued with the damn sorting hat to begin with. So yes, if it's possible, I would like to be re-sorted into Slytherin."

Draco nodded, "Alright, then we'll let Professor Snape know tomorrow morning. By the way, what did you mean when you said that you 'argued with the sorting hat'?" he said as he stood up.

Standing up beside the blonde Slytherin Harry answered, not meeting the other's eyes, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I argued with it because the first friend I ever made in my whole life was placed in Gryffindor. And lately I've been wondering if my life would've been different if I went along with the hat and gone into Slytherin."

Draco looked shocked when Harry finished his explanation, "Well, that definitely isn't what I was expecting. Though, this way, if Dumbledore refuses to let you transfer to Slytherin we can just get the sorting hat to give proof on how you truly belong in Slytherin," the two teens finally reached the Slytherin common room. Turning to the brick wall Draco said the password, "Dragon Feathers," and the two walked inside.

The two walked into the sight of Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting on the two sofas in front of the fire, talking in hushed tones. Draco and Harry found this odd due to the fact that the four Slytherins were the only people in the room. The two teens started to walk over to the other teens who were still unaware of their presence, when Harry started to have second thoughts and turned around, fully intending to leave the green and silver room. Seeing this, Draco grabbed the Gryffindor's wrist and pulled him back, firmly keeping him from leaving. By this time, the other four occupants in the room realized that they had company.

Blaise decided to help out his blonde haired friend make Harry feel more comfortable, "Draco, Harry, come sit down and we'll tell you what happened in Transfiguration this morning."

Draco led Harry over to an empty sofa and the two sat down. He noticed that Harry still looked as if he was ready to run at any sudden noises. Draco decided to get the attention off of himself and Harry by gesturing to Blaise to continue with his story.

"It seems as though after our little show in the Great Hall, Granger and Weasley were easily angered," Blaise began, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "why they were so upset I don't think we'll ever know. Anyways, as I was saying, we were doing a review from last year in Potions, as you should know, so you didn't really miss much that you need to be told from that class."

"I know that there's more to this story, because we were there in that class, so get on with it," Draco said with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

Blaise matched Draco's smirk almost perfectly, "well, we didn't want to get on Professor Snape's bad side today, he seemed pretty preoccupied with something and would snap at anyone who disrupted his thoughts. Just look at what happened to Longbottom, detention for a month for blowing up his cauldron. Anyways, back to Transfiguration class, Granger and Weasley were still a bit temperamental, so what happened really wasn't our fault. Vincent here didn't mean to bum into Granger while she was practicing a spell. The unfinished spell hit Weasley, so now, ironically enough; he has the head of a weasel. McGonagall though that we did the whole thing on purpose so now all four of us has detention tonight."

After Blaise's recount of what happened Draco's smirk turned into a full blown grin and was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, while Harry was smiling faintly.

Pansy looked deep in thought before voicing her thoughts, "I wonder if they managed to get his head back to normal. Personally I think that the weasel looks a hell of a lot better than Weasley himself."

That did it for Draco; he burst out laughing and was literally leaning on Harry beside him for support to stay upright. Harry himself was laughing softly at both Pansy's comment and Draco's behavior. The other four Slytherins were smiling, maybe this whole thing would be good for their blonde friend; it was good to see him acting like himself again.

Once the two boys, mostly Draco, were calm, Pansy waited for their attention. Once she had it she started speaking again, "So…what did Professor Snape want with you two anyway?"

Draco looked at Harry, silently asking if it was alright to tell the other four, after receiving a nod he addressed the others, "Professor Snape thought that it would be better if Harry was re-sorted into Slytherin. We still have to tell him our decision and then he would have to ask McGonagall and Dumbledore but I think we probably stand a good chance. And if they say 'no', then we have a backup idea."

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise looked at the two boys curiously before Blaise asked, "Are you going to tell us what your backup idea is or not?"

Draco smirked, "Of course, the reason is that he supposed to be in Slytherin from the beginning. Harry just argued with the Sorting Hat."

The confused faces quickly turned to shocked ones as they turned to look at Harry.

Pansy was the first to speak and break the silence, "Well then, I guess we should welcome you to Slytherin then. I'm sure that even that damn Headmaster wouldn't be bale to argue with that."

Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all nodded in agreement. Blaise got up from where he was sitting beside Pansy and sat on the arm of the sofa Harry and Draco were sitting on. He wrapped an arm around Harry and ended up sliding off the arm and onto the sofa beside Harry, "Yeah mate, welcome to Slytherin."

* * *

**Pure Black**----- thanks for your support and I'm glad that you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
**Lela951** ----- thanks for the review and for the helpful hints. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.  
**LNL** ----- thanks for the review and here's the next chapter for you. I won't be making this slash.  
**samuraiduck27** ----- thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it. Here's the next chapter.  
**Lyonessheart** ----- thanks for the review and for the cookie. I won't be making this slash but I will give anyone permission to make a version of it in slash if they wish.  
**Rika-san** ----- thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
**Klare**----- thanks for the great review. The reason why Snape didn't just give him a potion is simple, he didn't know what was wrong with Harry. He didn't know if it was plain drowsiness, or if it was something else. Glad you like it though.

\./  
Review Please and Thank-You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standing in the Rain**

**By:** Amanda Lily Potter

**Summary:** When Harry Potter needs to think and it's raining outside he goes to the astronomy tower. What happened when it was raining outside and Draco Malfoy goes up to the tower one night to find Harry Potter standing on the ledge, ready to take the last plunge of his life? Will he save him or only make things worse for the raven haired Gryffindor? Not Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recongnize..and even some of the ideas that you don't recongnize may be my cousin's ideas so I can't take credit for that either. The only think I own is the plot.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Diem, who is moving at the end of August and also to my baby cousin Delaney who was born last week.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcomes and a Re-Sorting

_Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all nodded in agreement. Blaise got up from where he was sitting beside Pansy and sat on the arm of the sofa Harry and Draco were sitting on. He wrapped an arm around Harry and ended up sliding off the arm and onto the sofa beside Harry, "Yeah mate, welcome to Slytherin."_

* * *

Harry was shocked at how easily the Slytherins accepted him without any questions. He had a strong feeling that it was because of Draco's presence. All the same he was glad they didn't ask questions because he didn't think he was ready to tell them the full story, not even Draco knew the whole thing.

Draco was pleased that his friends took to Harry so easily. He saw Pansy opening her mouth to ask Harry a question, but Draco shot her a look over Harry's head. Draco could tell Harry wasn't telling him something but he didn't want to push Harry into telling his secrets, because Draco had his own secrets that not even his friends knew. He wouldn't pester Harry into telling him unless it looked like the smaller boy really needed to talk.

Draco moved over and pulled Harry with him so that they could both fit comfortable on the sofa with Blaise beside them.

After making himself comfortable, Blaise slung his arm over Harry's shoulders, "We are gonna be the bestest friends ever! Have you ever seen jellyfish fly?"

Before Harry had the chance to answer, Draco beat him to it, "Who gave him the sugar?" he looked around and saw Pansy giving him a guilty look, "Never mind that, it just reminded me that I am owed some chocolate."

Harry looked at him and nodded, telling Draco in his silent way, that he would get his chocolate soon.

Draco smiled and shook his head, silently telling Harry that he was just kidding, "Actually we should go and get Harry a change of clothes or something for tomorrow. Even though we haven't told Professor Snape yet, I'm sure he would understand if Harry spent the night. Come on then, Harry, we'll be back."

Draco stood up and brought Harry up with him, Blaise stopped then before they could make it to the door, "Do you think that we should come in case the Gryffindors try something?"

Draco turned around and shrugged, "It's completely up to you. If you think it would be better then go right ahead."

At this Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise stood up and caught up with the other two. The six of them walked in silence to where the Gryffindor tower was. They were just about to leave the dungeons when they ran into Professor Snape.

"And just where do you think you are going," the professor asked, his voice not as cold as usual.

While his voice was warmer, the tone was still the same. Harry stepped back at the tone and Draco noticed.

After seeing Harry shrink back, Draco steppe up to their professor, "We were going to get Harry something to wear for tomorrow, seeing as how we didn't tell you our decision yet."

Severus gave them a look as f he was trying to see if they were telling the truth or not. As he was looking at them his eyes came to a rest at Harry. He saw the way the boy had backed away from him as though the boy was afraid. Severus stored that piece of information away for later use, "Alright, then what did you decide?"

Draco looked over at Harry and saw that the other boy was not going to answer the question so he did, "We have decided to get Harry re-sorted into Slytherin."

Professor Snape nodded, "Ok, but I must tell you that there is a big chance of the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall not letting this happen."

Draco just smirked, "Don't worry about that. I've got it covered."

Severus nodded, "Ok then, I'll talk to them tonight or, if you would prefer, you can all come with me now to talk to them."

Draco looked over at the other five people before answering, "Now, if possible."

Severus nodded and gestured for his students to follow him to Professor Dumbledore's office.

As they walked, Draco put his arm around Harry to help support the smaller boy Harry leaned gratefully on Draco's shoulder as they walked. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle formed a protective circle around the two while Professor Snape walked in front of the group. All in all, as a whole, the group looked pretty darn impressive.

Once they reached the gargoyle Professor Snape said the password, "Fiddle Sticks," and they all walked up the spiral staircase. They reached the top and Severus raised his hand to knock when a voice from inside told them to enter. The group of seven entered the office and saw both Dumbledore and McGonagall already sitting there.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like always.

"I would like a student to be re-sorted. I believe that the Sorting Hat made a mistake while sorting a student," Severus said, easily bending the truth more than just a little.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and stroked his beard, "Oh, and who would this student be?"

Professor Snape replied with the last name Dumbledore would have ever expected to hear at all, "Harry Potter."

The Headmaster's eyes lost any trace of that darn twinkle, "No, Severus, absolutely not."

Severus didn't even bat an eye, "Mister Potter, come here please?"

Pansy and Blaise, who were at the front of the group of students, separated so that Draco and Harry could pass by. Draco and Harry stepped in front of the Headmaster's desk. The two turned and looked at Professor Snape. The professor nodded at Draco, who turned to the Headmaster.

"Sir, my I see the Sorting Hat for just a second? I just want to ask it a question," Draco asked.

Though once the words left his mouth the hat jumped down from a shelf and shuffled itself towards them, "That would be my cue. 'Tis true what they say. This boy should have been in Slytherin from the start. In the house his parents were in is where he belongs."

At the last sentence, nine shocked faces turned to the hat. Seven people were truly shocked, while the other two just didn't want their cover blown.

"And Headmaster, it is against school rules to keep a student away from the house where they truly belong. Potter you are in Slytherin now. For house placement what I say goes so that means that nobody can change houses without me saying. Good day," with that the hat scurried off up to the shelf it came from.

"Unfortunately the hat is right," Dumbledore stood up behind his desk and pointed his want at Harry's chest, "I cannot change the houses or go against it. I have no choice but to change the crest on your robe and have the house elves have our belongings into your new room. The one thing I would like you to do is to inform the Gryffindors where you will be going and why you are free to go. Severus you are to join Mister Potter when he informs his friends. And you will go now Mister Potter. Good day.

Professor Snape herded his six students out of the office and into the main hallway. Once the gargoyle closed behind them the five original Slytherins, along with the professor, looked around curiously. None of them knew the way to the Gryffindor common room. Severus was about to turn around and go back to the Headmaster's office to ask for directions when all of them heard somebody laughing quietly.

They all turned to see Harry laughing to himself, "I'm sorry, but you all look so lost it's funny. Did you all already forget that I was a Gryffindor?"

The other students turned their eyes to the floor; the only one who didn't have a blush on his face was Professor Snape. The professor gestured for the former Gryffindor to lead the way. As they started to walk the stone gargoyle opened again and Professor McGonagall stepped out and walked towards the group. The stern Professor pulled Professor Snape aside.

The six students watched as Severus was pulled away before turning to each other, "Who wants to bet that she doesn't want Slytherins to know the password?" Pansy asked, leaning on a nearby wall.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

Draco looked as though he had something to add but never got the chance as the two professors walked back over.

"Alright you may come, but you will each have to wear a blindfold and cover your ears when I say the password. Mr. Potter will assist me in guiding you all there. Once there, Mr. Potter will be obliviated as I can't have anyone outside of Gryffindor know the way."

Professor Snape broke in, "Now that really isn't–"

He never got the chance to finish as Harry interrupted him, "Then you should obliviate Ron as well then."

McGonagall looked confused, "Why would I do that? He's still a Gryffindor."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but he know the way to the Slytherin common room."

The Deputy Headmistress looked shocked, "Why would he know that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "We found out in second year."

McGonagall sighed and handed out the blindfolds, "Fine, I will talk to Mr. Weasley later tonight. Now put these on and follow me," she waited until Severus had his on before dragging him out by his arm.

Harry had the other students hold hands after they had their eyes covered. From left to right was Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and then finally Draco. Harry took Draco's other hand and led them to the lion's den. With Harry warning them before they walked upstairs or around corners, it took them a while to get there.

Once they were finally there, Harry saw McGonagall and Professor Snape standing by the portrait of the Fat Lady. The head of Gryffindor nodded at Harry to go and help the others take off their blindfolds. Harry turned and took off Draco's blindfold and worked his way down the line, ending with Crabbe. He then turned to the stern faced professor.

McGonagall smiled sadly before pointing her wand at him and whispering 'obliviate' and then turned the entrance and whispered something. She then told them to go inside and that she would see them around. With that she walked back down the stairs, and Harry couldn't help but think that she was more than slightly disappointed with him.

The six Slytherins and their head of house walked into the room to have their eyes assaulted by red and gold. The five original Slytherins looked around with disdain while Harry just looked up at Severus. The Head of Slytherin, however, was looking at something across the room.

"Mr. Weasley, you will assist Mr. Potter in packing his trunk," the students whirled around to see Ron and Ginny sitting on a sofa near the fire. Severus turned to Harry, "We'll be down here, call us if you need anything."

Harry nodded and walked up tot the boys' dormitory. He heard Ron coming up behind him. Harry opened the door and saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus all sitting on their respective beds. The three Gryffindors gave Harry confused looks when they saw him pack up his trunk. Harry ignored them as he packed up his belongings and turned to leave the room again.

Dean saw him go to leave with his trunk and stood up, blocking the doorway, "Harry? What's going on? Ron told us that you were plotting against Gryffindors at breakfast with the Slytherins…"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Ron, "You told them WHAT?"

Ron didn't even blink, "Well, Hermione and I had to tell them something. We don't even know the truth and we're you best friends."

Harry just stared at him, "Fine, you want to know the truth? The truth is that I was resorted into Slytherin."

Ron looked like a fish out of water while Neville spoke up, "Are you telling the truth?"

Harry never got the chance to answer as Ron tackled him to the ground. Ron managed to punch Harry in the jaw a couple times before Seamus was able to pull him off as Dean helped Harry up. Dean and Harry left the room as Seamus cast a stunning spell at Ron to keep him down as he picked up the trunk and followed the other two out of the room. The three of them walked into the common room to see all of Gryffindor glaring at the Slytherins.

Harry took his trunk from Seamus and walked over to the Slytherins, "I'm ready."

Severus nodded and turned to leave but Draco's voice stopped him, "What the hell happened to your face?"

Severus turned to see Draco holding Harry's face upward so he could properly see the bruise now forming on the smaller boy's face. Dean, Seamus, and the other Slytherins stood just off to the side. The Potions Master walked over to them and took a look at Harry's jaw, he then turned to the two Gryffindors, "Who did this to him?"

Dean and Seamus looked at each other before Dean stepped up to their professor, "It was Ron sir; he went completely mental when Harry told him he was resorted. Tackled him right to the ground he did."

All the students present have never seen Professor Snape look so angry, "If you'll excuse me, I'll return shortly," and with that he stormed up to the boys' dorm.

Once the Potions Master disappeared from view all the other Gryffindors in the room started to bombard Harry with questions. They only stopped when they saw Hermione walking towards him.

* * *

**A/N:** ok sorry this took so long but I have been busy with my friend who's moving in August and my baby cousin was just born last week on Tuesday so...yea...I am working on the fifth chapter to Where He Belongs for people who are waiting for that. I'll be putting up that soon.

**Answers to the reviews:  
LNL: **There you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'm sorry about not knowing what Severus and Draco want to tell Harry but I don't even know what they are yet..I'm debating betweenfour ideas at the moment. And thatnk you for your encouragement to actually get this chapter up.  
**Susan Potter: **HERE YOU GO!  
**Aisling-Siobhan: **Thank you for the review. I'm not sure about what Draco wants to tell Harry at the moment but I have four ideas I'm playing with at the moment. You will find out what he will tell Harry in the near future...I think.  
**Rika-San:**YAY does happy dance so glad you liked it. I always imagined Harry as the perfect Slytherin...especially with those green eyes of his. Thank you for actually giving my story a chance then, I'm glad you like it...even if there is no SLASH.

**IMPORTANT A/N:  
**OK quick vote...should Draco and Harry be brothers, cousins, close friends, or arranged to be married ( I doubt this one but it's a possibility ). I highly appreciate all reviews..even if they are flames..and please take place in my vote mentioned above.

THANKS AND LOT'S OF LOVE:  
Amanda Lily Potter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standing in the Rain**_

**By:** Amanda Lily Potter

**Summary:** When Harry Potter needs to think and it's raining outside he goes to the astronomy tower. What happened when it was raining outside and Draco Malfoy goes up to the tower one night to find Harry Potter standing on the ledge, ready to take the last plunge of his life? Will he save him or only make things worse for the raven haired Gryffindor? Not Slash.

**A/N: Voting Results so far:  
Marriage 2  
Close Friends 1  
Brothers 6  
Cousins 2  
Lovers 1  
**Ok, so it seems as brothers is winning so far. Now on to the Responses to reviews (sorry for this taking so long)

aurora2582 : Thanks for your input, and if you don't mind I might be using some of your points in future chaps.  
Princess Of Kamui : I understand your confusion about me putting marriage as one of the options. I was thinking that if many people chose that option, then I would write another version with that relationship. I don't mind at all if you translate this into spanish or if you write a slash version, in reality that would be great and i would love to see what you come up with.  
breannatala : Ummm...to be honest I hadn't thought of what year this is, it's not that important to the plot, but probably sixth year I'm thinking.  
Velox Argentum : Thanks for your ideas, I might use some of them if it's okay with you, depending on the way the plot goes.  
plotbunnybrat : Thanks for your inspiration.  
daeshie o'rivers : LOL I think that the word lovers is funny too. Thanks for your vote!  
Paige Fan : I understand your confusion, but all your questions will be answered in up comming chapters, they may not be right away, but in the next chapters at least one of your questions will be answered. But of course I'm not going to tell you which.  
LIz : Thanks for the push to get me writing again.  
Susan Potter : Thanks for sounding so enthusiastic about my storry, makes me so happy!  
Rika-San : Thanks for your review and your vote, they mean alot to me.  
Dont-Be-a-Sheep : Thanks for the quote, and the motivation. I WILL NEVER BE A SHEEP!  
Pure Black : Thanks  
LNL : Thanks for some more encouragement. The answer to your question will be in up comming chapters. Also Ron dislikes anything Slytherin, or maybe he's jelous of them? Once he saw that a Slytherin was able to help his "best" friend when he couldn't or didn't know, I guess he snapped. That's as much as you're going to be getting out of me for now.  
qwertumz : Yea, I totally agree. Draco and Harry are complete opposites.  
THE T0BEY-MEiSTER : Thanks for the encouragement that people actually like this thing I'm attempting to finish. Please don't hunt me down and bite me.  
Lady Lily3 : I won't be making them married in this chapter, but IF enough people vote for it, then I will be making another version of this story.  
Aisling-Siobhan : Thanks a bunch for the great review.

A/N: I know this chapter took me a long time to post. In reality it took me a long time to write. I ended up hitting a block in where my ideas were heading. I'm still not happy with what I've ended up with, but it'll have to do, people were starting to get angry with me for not posting quickly.

**Chapter 4: New Allies**

"Why are you blaming all this on Ron?" Hermione was stopped from getting closer by the Slytherins, Dean, and Seamus stepping in between her and the raven haired teen.

It was Pansy who spoke, "Leave him alone, Granger. For your information, Harry here didn't say anything about what happened. He didn't blame anyone. I suggest you get your facts straight before _you_ blame someone for doing something they obviously didn't do."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a satisfied Severus Snape stepping back into the room, "Now that, that problem has been dealt with, it's time we return to the dungeons. Come along now," he walked out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving his students to follow him.

The Slytherins formed their protective circle around Draco and Harry, and the students followed their head of house out of the red and gold. They walked out the portrait, before stopping at the staircase. All the original Slytherins turned to Harry to lead them back down to the dungeons. The raven haired teen shook his head, "I was obliviated when we got up here. I don't know which way to go until we get to the main corridors."

They were about to start walking back down to the dungeons blindly, when the portrait behind them opened and Seamus and Dean stepped out, "Why are you all still standing here?"

Seamus nodded in agreement, "You should have been at least on the next floor down by now."

"I'm not sure how to get down," Harry said sheepishly, "McGonagall obliviated me after we got up here."

"She shouldn't have done that. What the bloody hell was she thinking?" Seamus raged.

Dean ignored him as he went on, "We'll taking you down to the main corridors." Seamus was still raging as Dean pulled him down the stairs.

The way down to the main corridors was made quietly, as most of the students, even Professor Snape, were mad at the Gryffindors' reactions. They hadn't even noticed that they made it down all the flights of stairs until Harry cleared his throat.

Seamus turned to the Slytherins and their head of house, "I'm sure you can find the way to your common room from here?"

Severus nodded, "Thank you, gentlemen."

The Potions Master turned to walk down to the dungeons; Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all followed their head of house. Draco started to follow them before realizing that Harry wasn't behind him. He turned around and saw Harry talking to the two Gryffindors.

"You guys didn't have to help. The others are going to make things difficult for you," Harry told them, looking down at his feet.

Seamus grinned and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Don't worry about it, besides I'm sure we'll be fine."

Dean noticed Draco standing off to the side and motioned him over so Harry didn't notice, "We'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

The two walked away just as Draco approached Harry, "Come on, the others will start to wonder where we are."

Harry nodded and followed the platinum blonde Slytherin down the stairs. He didn't realize where they were going until Draco stopped in front of the closed potions classroom door and knocked. When no one answered right away, Draco raised his fist to knock again. Instead of feeling the cold, hard wood underneath his hand he felt something warm and soft. Looking up, he was surprised to see Professor Snape standing there. Draco felt, rather than saw, Harry step behind him as Severus just stood in the doorway of the classroom.

Draco jumped back when he realized his fist was still on the professor's shoulder. He tripped over Harry's foot and went tumbling down to the stone ground.

Severus didn't acknowledge the fall anymore than just raising an eyebrow. Gesturing for Harry to follow him, he turned around and stalked back to the front of the class.

Draco got up off the floor and both he and Harry followed their professor into the classroom. They saw Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting around at desks. Draco told Harry to sit down at a desk while he went over to tell Pansy something.

Harry sat and watched Draco and Pansy whisper to each other before Draco walked back over to Harry and sat on top of the desk. The students turned to look at the professor with questioning looks on their faces.

Severus cleared his throat, "Now, I know you would all probably prefer going straight to bed, but first there are a few things we have to discuss first. Number one; do not walk around the school alone. We do not know if the Gryffindors will try anything. If they do try something I would like you to tell me right away. Number two; an extra bed has been added to the boys' dorm. I expect you all to show Harry around and help him out. The final point I wish to make tonight is that I am sure you have noticed Theodore Nott has been absent. He had some family business to take care of. He will be back tomorrow at lunch so I expect you all to help him catch up in his studies. You may all leave for bed; I shall see you all tomorrow."

The students nodded and started to file out when Severus called Draco back. Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle waited outside the classroom while Draco went back inside. They watched as their friend and their professor talked in hushed voices at the front of the room until Draco abruptly spun on his heel and stalked out of the room and down the hall to where the Slytherin common room was.

Severus sighed as he walked to the doorway to meet up with his other students, "I suggest the lot of you start heading up to bed. Draco will calm down eventually."

The Slytherins knew a dismissal when they heard one, so they all turned to start walking down the corridor. The group made it to the entrance to the common room where they saw Draco sitting. The blonde Slytherin raised his head when he heard them coming.

"Sorry for storming out on you guys. Professor Snape just hit a sore spot is all," Draco stood up and said the password before turning to the others, "Shall we go get ready for bed?"

The others walked past Draco into the common room. Draco walked in behind Harry and the door closed behind them. They boys said goodnight to Pansy and went up to their dorm. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle went to their four poster beds so it was just Draco and Harry left in the main part of the room.

Draco led Harry to a bed that was added for him, "Your trunk is there at the end of the bed. You know where my bed is if you need anything. G'night, Harry."

Harry nodded, "G'night, Draco."

Draco smirked and messed up Harry's hair. His smirk grew into a grin when the raven haired teen swatted at his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standing in the Rain**_

**By:** Amanda Lily Potter

**Summary:** When Harry Potter needs to think and it's raining outside he goes to the astronomy tower. What happened when it was raining outside and Draco Malfoy goes up to the tower one night to find Harry Potter standing on the ledge, ready to take the last plunge of his life? Will he save him or only make things worse for the raven haired Gryffindor? Not Slash.

**Chapter 5: **

_Draco smirked and messed up Harry's hair. His smirk grew into a grin when the raven haired teen swatted at his hands._

It was dark, that was the first thing Harry noticed when he awoke. Forgetting where he was, he began to panic. Something was holding him down, he couldn't get away. It had a hold on him, seemingly unwilling to release him. He gave into its hold on him and curled into a protective ball, one that's never failed him in the past.

Later that morning Draco awoke to someone shaking him. Opening an eye, he saw that it was Blaise. Draco was about to roll over, when he saw the look on the on Blaise's face. The other boy seemed worried, maybe even anxious. He kept glancing at something o out of Draco's line of sight. Draco placed all his attention back on his long time friend.

"Blaise. What could possibly be wrong that couldn't wait until morning?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"Dray, it's," he stopped, trying to figure out how to best phrase his concern, "It's Harry."

Draco bolted out of his bed and towards Harry's, ignoring whatever else Blaise might have had to say. Once he got to the bed, the sight that met him there made him freeze. Crabbe was sitting on the bed next to a curled up Harry. Goyle was standing beside the bed and they were both calling the smaller boy's name. Crabbe was running his hands up and down the boy's back. Draco stepped forward and took Crabbe's place as he stood up next to Goyle.

Blaise sat beside his friend, "He seems unresponsive to everything. I don't know what could have caused it."

Draco nodded at his friend's words, while pulling Harry into his lap, "C'mon Harry. Wake up for me." He turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "One of you go get Professor Snape and the other go get Pansy." The two nodded and were barely out of the room when Draco turned his attention back to Harry, slowly sitting him up.

He was surprised when Harry grabbed onto his shirt as he leaned over the side of the bed and was sick. Draco began comforting the now softly crying boy in his arms and didn't even notice when Blaise cleaned up the mess with a swish of his wand and walk out of the room.

"Harry? Tell me what's bothering you," Draco looked down at the sleeping head resting on his shoulder. He was surprised when Harry's green eyes looked back at him, "Now, that's better. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Harry shook his head and snuggled closer.

Blaise walked into the room and kneeled in front of the two, startling Draco, who hadn't realized he had left. Blaise put the basin he brought with him down beside the bed and took a cloth out of it. He gently turned Harry's face towards him and wiped off his face with the cool water.

"Better now?" He asked softly.

Harry could nod as he watched the usually hyper and carefree Slytherin so calm and serious. He looked to the door just as it opened and Pansy rushed in, with Greg right behind her. He was surprise when she sat down beside Draco, but faced him. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"You have a slight fever," she smiled at him, "Something tells me it was worse earlier. How are you feeling? Feel like you're going to be sick?"

Draco set Harry's head back on his shoulder when Pansy was finished, "You have to tell us so we know how to help you."

Harry could only shake his head no as the door opened again and this time it was their head of house and Vincent who came in. The professor walked over to the students surrounding the bed, Crabbe right behind him.

"I need someone to explain to me what happened," Snape requested, looking each student in the face. Pansy saw the unwilling look on Harry's face and ushered Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the room. Severus sat down beside the two remaining students on the bed, "Now, will either of you two tell me what's wrong?"

"He has a fever professor," Draco spoke for the once again trembling boy, "and he was unresponsive when he awoke this morning."

Severus put the back of his hand against Harry's forehead. He frowned when he felt how warm the boy was, "Lay him down in the bed and cover him up with the blanket. If he's going to be sick again, and yes I can tell he was sick, but if he's going to be sick again, use this," He handed Draco the basin filled with water that Blaise had brought, "I've charmed the water to remain clean and cool. Continue to wipe his face with this. You're both lucky it's a Saturday and you're not missing any more classes. I'll come back later with some soup and crackers and to see how he's doing."

Draco nodded as their head of house walked out. Draco went to lay his friend down on the bed but he had a death grip on the blonde's pajama shirt, "Harry, you need to get some sleep."

The smaller shook his head.

"If I lay down with you, will you go to sleep?"

Harry slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off Draco until both he and the blonde were lying down, smiling as he felt more than heard a whispered voice, "Now go to sleep, I promise I won't leave."

Harry shifted closer to the comfort being provided and offered to him. He hadn't even realized that he had begun to fall asleep until the dorm room door was being slammed open. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into the body in front of him, and his grip on the other boy's shirt once again tightened.

Draco pushed himself onto his elbow, careful to allow Harry to keep his position. He looked towards the door and saw Blaise scowling, walking to his bed.

"What's wrong, Blaise?"

This caused Harry to look up. He visibly relaxed when he saw who else was in the room. Draco smiled when Harry began falling asleep again.

Blaise sat down on his bed, facing the two other boys, "Those Gryffindors are just…so…urgh!" he threw up his arms and fell back on the bed, "they're so ridiculously stupid sometimes."

"What happened this time?" Draco asked, remembering to keep his voice quiet and soft so as to not disturb Harry.

"Granger, need I say more?" Blaise asked, not even looking at the blonde boy.

"Normally I'd probably say no, but this however does."

"Let's see, where do I start?" Blaise started to furiously pace back and forth around the room. "Should I start with when Pansy dragged us all to the Great Hall, only to be ambushed by that bushy haired know-it-all? Or, maybe how when we tried to leave to come back down here, she gathered reinforcements and blocked the stairs to the dungeons?" he slumped down at the foot of the bed that Draco and Harry were on, the latter of which was asleep.

Draco sighed, "How bad was it?"


End file.
